The Return of The Diapey Wangers
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this sequel to "The Diapey Wangers vs. Monsters Orgy Battle Spectacular" Shawnie invited all of the girls back for an all Diapey Wangers reunion and this time, Harold is filming it as he is also going to portray Zordon as part of the video as well. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores...ENJOY!


The Return of The Diapey Wangers

 **Summary: Hellflores and I co-wrote this sequel to "Diapey Wangers vs. Monsters Orgy Battle Spectacular" as this time the Diapey Wangers are reuniting and they are going to have fun with each other as Shawnie brought everyone back together as there is a fresh face in this story, and there even a few girls that were Monsters that are now Diapey Wangers like Heather, Scarlett, Jasmine, and Izzy.**

 **P.S. Ali Moonbeam is ShokuAli16's OC, and it was her idea so I thought…okay then.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

 **Co-Written by me and Hellflores.**

It was the week after Dawn's sleepover as it was a calm cool Friday Night…the place was Harold and LeShawna's house as LeShawna aka Shawnie invited a bunch of her girlfriends over for a night of fun, partying, socializing, and diaper sex as this was the first ever Diapey Wangers reunion as Harold's Parents were watching Crystal while Harold stayed home and decided to film the all-girl orgy as the girls were mingling while Shawnie and Harold were in their room

The girls were already in their Diapey Wangers uniforms as there were a bunch of different colors.

 **Ali: Byzantium Diapey Wanger**

 **Amy: Black Diapey Wanger**

 **Blaineley: Maroon Red Diapey Wanger**

 **Bridgette: Ocean Blue Diapey Wanger**

 **Courtney: Dark Brown Diapey Wanger**

 **Dakota: Cerise Hollywood Pink Diapey Wanger**

 **Dawn: Light Purple Diapey Wanger**

 **Emma: Yellow Diapey Wanger**

 **Gwen: Midnight Blue Diapey Wanger**

 **Heather: Green Diapey Wanger**

 **Izzy: Orange Diapey Wanger**

 **Jo: Gray Diapey Wanger**

 **Josee: Gold Diapey Wanger**

 **Kelly: Titanium Diapey Wanger**

 **Kitty: Pink Diapey Wanger**

 **Lindsay: Lavender Diapey Wanger**

 **LeShawna aka Shawnie (she's the host): Red Diapey Wanger**

 **Marley: Rainbow Diapey Wanger**

 **MacArthur: Dark Blue Diapey Wanger**

 **Miles: Brown Diapey Wanger**

 **Sammy: White Diapey Wanger**

 **Sanders: Blue Diapey Wanger**

 **Scarlett: Light Yellow Diapey Wanger**

 **Sierra: Purple Diapey Wanger**

 **Taylor: Bronze Diapey Wanger**

 **Zoey: Light Lavender Diapey Wanger**

Anyway…they were in their bedroom as Harold was dressed as Zordon, while LeShawna was sporting her Red Diapey Wanger uniform as they were talking.

"Shawnie, you look so hawt as the Wed Diapey Wanger." Harold said to his wife.

"Thankies Harold, baby! You look very hawt too." Shawnie said back to Harold as his costume was simple, a Battle Brown shirt, a clear helmet/clear tank thing resembling Zordon's head as he also obviously had on a diaper but this one was special as this one was a White Power Rangers themed diaper as Harold took off his clear helmet thing to show Shawnie his face.

"Thankies as well." Harold said to Shawnie as they briefly kissed.

"Want to have some pleasure before we get started?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"Yes, pwease!" Harold answered her, Shawnie then started to stroke his baba hard.

"Mmmmm! Ohhhh! So good." Harold happily moaned and commented said to Shawnie with such glee.

"I'm the Wed Diapey Wanger and I know how to pleasure my Diapey Wangers, that's why I'm the leader!" Shawnie responded back as she stroked him even harder.

"Mmmmm…" Shawnie sexually moaned and muffled as she was enjoying it.

"This is great Shawnie! This is really gweat! Ohhhh...!" Harold said to Shawnie and then he moaned with such pleasure, then Shawnie decided to suck on his hard baba.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned as Harold was close to climaxing as Shawnie kept sucking him harder and harder.

"Baby! I'm gonna Cumsies! Ohhhh!" Harold said as he shouted and moaned as he climaxed all over Shawnie's face and mouth.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned with such pleasure as Shawnie swallowed his man-made milky.

"Cweamy Cumsies!" Shawnie said to Harold.

"Thankies, Zordon wuvs getting his baba sucked." Harold said as he referred himself as "Zordon" for the first time as they both giggled before they cleaned up and got ready to film as Harold got the video camera ready.

"Ready?" Harold asked Shawnie if she was ready.

"Let's do this." Shawnie answered before Harold started filming as Shawnie also started the introductions.

"Hello everybody! It's me, the Wed Diapey Wanger, Shawnie McGrady! Tonight, is the reunion of the Diapey Wangers! All Wangers together having a fun time as we have a few new faces." Shawnie said to the camera.

"Follow me into the living room my sexy diapey wearing Sugar Baby." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Okies, Shawnie." Harold said to Shawnie as they walked down the stairs as Harold was recording Shawnie's entrance into the living room as she cleared her throat.

"Diapey Wangers! It's time!" Shawnie said to the girls.

"Yes, Wed Wanger!" The girls said to Shawnie.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce you all to my husband Harold McGrady who'll be filming tonight's reunion but tonight he'll be called Zordon." Shawnie said to the girls before she took the camera for a second so Harold can speak.

"Hello Diapey Wangers, I am Zordon!" Harold said to the Diapey Wangers.

"Hi Zordon!" They said to Harold/Zordon as he took the camera back.

"Girls, before we begin...I would love to say a few words." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered at Shawnie.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" The girls chanted for almost a minute before Shawnie cleared her throat to begin her speech.

"Okies, Girls...this Diapey Wangers thing is an AB/DL Spoof of The Power Rangers which I came up with because it's fun. Anyway, the last time we Diapey Wangers were together...we fought Dr. McGrady and her monsters, but this time they are on our side." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered and clapped.

"Please welcome some of the newest Diapey Wangers to the group, first please welcome Heather who's the Green Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie announced as Heather waved to the girls while they cheered and clapped.

"Next is a newcomer, a rookie you might say as she's one of Marley's childhood friends...please welcome Ali Moonbeam who is the Byzantium Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie said as Ali waves and salutes to the girls as they cheered and clapped before Ali began to say a few words.

"Hello everyone." Ali said to the girls and Shawnie.

"Hi Ali!" All of the girls said to Ali.

"Welcome Ali Moonbeam, I hope you have lots of fun tonight, and make new friends." Shawnie said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said as she and Shawnie hugged.

"Next please welcome the Izzy who's the Orange Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie said as Izzy bowed while the girls clapped and cheered.

"Next is Jasmine...who's one of the newest Diapey Wangers as she's the Khaki Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie announced as the girls clap and cheered as Jasmine stood up and saluted the girls.

"G'day Girls and Thankies." Jasmine said to the girls.

"You're welcome, finally...please welcome my Sister-In-Laws, Scarlett McGrady who's the Light Yellow Diapey Wanger, and Miles McGrady who is the Brown Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie said as Miles and Scarlett stand up to a wonderful applause from the girls.

"Thankies Shawnie." They said to Shawnie as they hugged her.

"Now...let the fun begin!" Shawnie said as all of the girls cheered.

"Emma and Kitty also known as the Yellow and Pink Diapey Wangers...you're up first!" Shawnie announced.

"Yes, Wed Diapey Wanger!" Emma and Kitty said to Shawnie.

"The rest of you girls just enjoy yourselves and have fun." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Yes, Wed Diapey Wanger!" The girls said to Shawnie as the trio entered Shawnie and Harold's room as the other girls started to makeout and even pleasuring each other in their diapered areas softly while Emma, Kitty, and Shawnie finally arrived into the bedroom as Harold was still filming.

"Mmm!" All of the girls that were not Emma, Kitty, and Shawnie moaned as they were pleasuring each other waiting for their turns.

"Pink and Yellow Diapey Wangers are ready, Wed Diapey Wanger." Emma and Kitty said to Shawnie.

"Good! Let's do it!" Shawnie said as the trio started making out, then Kitty and Emma began rubbing Shawnie's diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned softly as she was enjoying it.

"Mmmmm...!" The trio moaned softly as Harold caught it all and then he formed a huge bulge in his diaper as he was enjoying it.

"Wow, this is going to be a fun night." Harold said to the camera as the trio kept at it until they start doing sexy stuff.

"Emma, let's fuck the Wed Diapey Wanger." Kitty said to her older sister.

"Okies!" Emma said as both sisters grabbed a strap on dildoes of their colors as they began to pound Shawnie's diapered area hard.

"Ohhh! Wed Diapey Wanger so hawt and so good!" They moaned and said as Emma was pounding her diapered pussy while Kitty was pounding her diapered ass.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yeah! Fuck Wed Diapey Wanger even Hawder!" Shawnie moaned and shouted with such pleasure.

"Okies Wed Wanger!" Emma and Kitty said to Shawnie as they kept pounding her.

"So hawt!" Harold said as he started stroking his baba hard while filming as Emma and Kitty increased their pounding.

"Ohhhh! Pink and Yellow Diapey Wanger Double fucky power!

"Yes! Yes! Make me The Wed Diapey Wanger Cumsies in her sexy big girl diapey!" Shawnie happily shouted with such glee and ecstasy and this was the first pairing.

"Yes, Wed Diapey Wanger!" Emma and Kitty shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"Super Double Cumsies explosion!" Emma and Kitty shouted as it was finally time.

"Ahhhh!" The trio climaxed inside their diapers.

"Mmmm! So good!" The trio moaned and said as they kissed.

"Good work, sisters…that was so sexy Yellow and Pink Diapey Wangers." Shawnie said to Emma and Kitty as Harold stopped stroking his baba.

"Thankies." Emma and Kitty said before they hugged, and they left as Scarlett and Miles arrived.

"Brown Diapey Wanger." Miles said to Shawnie.

"Light Yellow Diapey Wanger." Scarlett said to Shawnie as well.

"Ready for fun." They said to Shawnie.

"Hi there." Harold said to Miles and Scarlett.

"Hello Brother." Harold said to them as he hugged them.

"Shawnie also known as Wed Diapey Wanger, I owe you an apology for what happened last time when I was Dr. McGrady." Scarlett said to Shawnie.

"All is forgiven, girl." Shawnie said to Scarlett as hugged.

"Thank you." Scarlett said to Shawnie.

"You're welcome Scarlett, how are things with Duncan?" Shawnie asked her.

"Doing pretty good, he is an artist...and a great one at that." Scarlett answered Shawnie.

"Cool." Shawnie said to Scarlett.

"Can you tell him I said "Hey" please?" Harold asked Scarlett.

"Sure brother." Scarlett answered him.

"Now let's make this a sexy, yet fun family affair." Shawnie said to them.

"Okies." Scarlett and Miles said to Shawnie.

"I'll film this part." Harold said to them.

"Okies!" Shawnie, Scarlett, and Miles said to Harold as the trio began making out.

"Mmmm!" They were moaning softly as the trio were rubbing each other's diapered pussies and their diapered butts also.

"Mmm! So good." Shawnie moaned and said to the girls.

"Agwee!" Miles and Scarlett said in agreement to their sister-in-law.

"But..." Shawnie said in a menacingly way as she began to rub Scarlett's diapered area harder as Shawnie had a sexy, yet evil smile/smirk on her face.

"Someone needs some very hawt and sexy punishment." Shawnie said to Scarlett.

"Do it! I've been very bad! Punish this sexy Diapey Wanger!" Scarlett shouted at Shawnie.

"Okies Light Yellow Wanger." Shawnie said to Scarlett.

"Please let me help you?" Miles asked Shawnie.

"Okies Brown Diapey Wanger." Shawnie said to Miles as they started to rub Scarlett hard while they started licking her diapered pussy as well.

"Ohhh! Hawder! Lick me hawder

"This is really getting hawt!" Harold said as he was still filming everything while Shawnie and Miles kept rubbing and licking Scarlett's diapered pussy.

"Ohhh! Fuck yes! Go Hawder! Make Light Yellow Diapey Wanger explode!" Scarlett moaned, screamed, and shouted with such ecstasy, pleasure and glee as Miles and Shawnie stopped to respond back.

"Okies!" They said to her as Miles and Shawnie kept at it until it was time.

"Ahhhh! Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Scarlett moaned and screamed once again.

"Do it!" They said to her before they fingered and licked Scarlett's diapered area like there was no tomorrow.

"LIGHT YELLOW DIAPEY WANGER CUMSIES ATTACK! AHHHHHHH!" Scarlett screamed, shouted, and moaned as she climaxed all over Shawnie's and Miles's faces and mouths and swallowed it.

"Mmmm...yummy." Shawnie and Miles moaned softly and said to Scarlett who was panting.

"Thankies, that was the best punishment ever Wed Diapey Wanger to include my sister who's the Brown Diapey Wanger…that's sick, demented, twisted, yet fun, hawt, and sexy." Scarlett said to Shawnie who blushed.

"Thankies." Shawnie said as she, Scarlett, and Miles hugged before they left as Lindsay arrived.

"Lavender Diapey Wanger, ready!" Lindsay said to Shawnie.

"Excellent! Wed Diapey Wanger, is ready as well!" Shawnie said to Lindsay as they hug and kiss before they start to makeout.

"Mmmm! Lavender Wanger wants rubies." Lindsay moaned and said, before they started scissoring each other hard.

"Ohhh!" Lindsay and Shawnie moaned out softly with such delight.

"So Good! Zordon, you can rub your baba now." Shawnie said to Harold aka Zordon.

"Sweet!" Harold aka Zordon said as he began stroking his baba with his right hand as he was using his left hand to film.

"Wow…this is so perfect…two beauties…scissoring each other…it's awesome!" Harold said as he was liking it while they were still scissoring each other.

"Wed Wanger you are so fucking good!" Lindsay shouted at Shawnie.

"Thankies!" Shawnie said back and outside of the room, in the living room the other Diapey Wangers were either rubbing each other's diapered areas or scissoring their areas together.

"Ohhhh! So good!" The girls moaned out and shouted with such pleasure.

"So, Marley…what is new with you bestie?" Ali asked Marley.

"So many things! I got a hawt husband, who is so sweet to me! All new friends and... they all enjoy having diapey sex like us! Mmmm!" Marley answered Ali as they were scissoring each other hard.

"I noticed... Mmm! So good!" Ali said back, moaned softly, and shouted with such pleasure.

"What's up with you Ali?" Marley asked Ali.

"Well meeting your friends, they seem really nice!" Ali answered Marley.

"Thankies." Marley said back as they kept scissoring each other hard, and back in the bedroom, Shawnie was now pounding Lindsay's diapered area with a Red Strap-on Dildo.

"Oh yes! Fuck me hawder like my Tyler! Mmmm!" Lindsay shouted, screamed, and moaned.

"Okies!" Shawnie said as she kept pounding away as Harold was impressed.

"Great job, Wed Wanger!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"Thankies, Zordon!" Shawnie shouted as she went even harder as they were close to climaxing.

"I…the Wed Diapey Wanger am going explode!" Shawnie shouted at Lindsay.

"Me too!" Lindsay shouted back as she started to rub her diapered area softly until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed and moaned as they climaxed hard in each other's diapers as they shared a sexy tongue kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…!" They both moaned during said sexy tongue kiss as they finished the kiss and they smiled at each other with such bliss.

"Wed Diapey Wanger wuvs you so much." Shawnie said to Lindsay.

"Thankies, Lavender Diapey Wanger wuvs you too." Lindsay said back as they hugged and giggled before they got up, as Lindsay left and Josee arrived wearing all Gold.

"The Gold Diapey Wanger is here." Josee said to Shawnie and Harold.

"Awesome. Let's get started." Shawnie said as they started kissing each other hard as Josee started to lick and suck Shawnie's diapered area hard.

"Mmmm! Wed Diapey Wanger super tasty!" Josee muffled and moaned as she fingered her as well while Harold stroked his baba harder.

"Ohhhh! So hawt!" Harold moaned and shouted as Shawnie and Josee stopped to respond back.

"Thankies Zordon!" They said to Harold calling him by his Power Rangers character name...Zordon.

"If you want to...you can cumsies all over the both of us...we don't mind a bit." Shawnie said to Harold.

"AWESOME!" Harold shouted with glee.

"Gold Diapey Wanger want to fuck the Wed Diapey Wanger so badly!" Josee said to Shawnie.

"I got a better idea!" Shawnie said before she soon pulled out a double dildo.

"Let's both fuck each other." Shawnie said with a sexy voice in her tone as she also smiled with a sexy smirk on her face as well.

"Okies!" Josee said to Shawnie as they placed the dildo onto each other's diapered areas.

"Ohhhh...! Ohhhhh...! So hawt!" Josee and Shawnie moaned and said to each other while Harold kept stroking his baba.

"I appreciate the offer...but I want to only Cumsies all over the Wed Diapey Wanger's sexy face and mouth...making her swallow and taste it would be awesome!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"Okies!" Shawnie said back at Harold before she focused on Josee.

"Ohhhh! Hawder, Gold Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie moaned and shouted at Josee.

"Oui! Wed Diapey Wanger!" Josee shouted as they increased their pounding as they started making out while Harold stroke his baba harder.

"Ohhh! So hawt!" Harold moaned and shouted as he was getting closer.

"Gonna Cumsies Zordon!" They shouted to each other.

"Me too!" Harold shouted as well.

"Ahhhhhhh…!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they exploded all over their diapey as Harold soon climaxed all over Shawnie's face and mouth.

"Ohhhhh!" Harold moaned and groaned as Shawnie swallowed Harold's cumsies.

"Mmmm! Tasty Cumsies." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Thankies, Wed Diapey Wanger." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Gold Diapey Wanger, that was tremendous." Shawnie said to Josee.

"Thankies." Josee said as they hugged and kissed before she left and Miles returned by herself.

"Miles?" Harold and Shawnie said in surprise.

"I'm so sorry for returning, but Shawnie…we never had our moment together." Miles said to Shawnie.

"It's okay." Shawnie said as she and Miles hugged.

"Let's do it, sister-in-law." Shawnie said to Miles.

"Yes, sister-in-law…also known as Wed Diapey Wanger." Miles said as they kissed before they started to scissors each other hard as Harold does not stroke his baba as he was still filming.

"This is hawt!" Harold said to the camera.

"Ohhhh! Wed Diapey Wanger, you're so hawt and sexy!" Miles

"You too, Brown Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie shouted as they went harder.

"Ohhhh! Wed Diapey Wanger wants some hawt and sexy fuckys!" Shawnie said to Miles.

"Okies!" Miles said as they stopped as Miles grabbed a brown strap-on dildo and began pounding Shawnie doggy style.

"Oh yes!" Miles shouted with such joy.

"Oh my gosh! So hawt!" Harold said as he was liking it.

"Ohhhhhh…! OH FUCK! SO HAWT! YEAH!

"Thankies!" Miles said back to Shawnie.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HAWD BROWN DIAPEY WANGER!" Shawnie screamed and shouted at Miles.

"YES! WED DIAPEY WANGER!" Miles said as she kept at it until it was time.

"Wed Diapey Wanger is gonna Cumsies hawd! Brown Diapey Wanger aka my sister-in-law Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie shouted at Miles.

"Me too! WED DIAPEY WANGER! SISTER-IN-LAW DIAPEY WANGER!" Miles screamed out as she pounded Shawnie's diapered area even harder.

"DIAPEY WANGER FAMILY CUMSIES EXPLOSION!" They both screamed as they start to climax hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Both of them moaned during their climax.

Miles and Shawnie panted then they cleaned up, and changed each other's diapers as they hugged.

"I was very impressed with you Brown Diapey Wanger." Shawnie said to Miles.

"Thankies Wed Wanger!" Miles said to Shawnie as they kissed before Miles left, and Ali arrived.

"I am Ali Moonbeam, the Byzantium Diapey Wanger." Ali said as she introduced herself to Shawnie.

"Hello there, I am LeShawna McGrady, I am also called by my AB/DL persona…Shawnie, plus I am the creator of the Diapey Wangers and I am the leader of the Diapey Wangers, The Wed Diapey Wanger." Shawnie said introducing herself to Ali.

"Hi Shawnie." Ali said as she and Shawnie hugged each other before Ali began talking again.

"Marley told me a lot about you and your friends." Ali said to Shawnie.

"What has she told you?" Shawnie asked Ali.

"How amazing and nice you all are, your experience in Total Drama and how amazing these AB/DL parties are." Ali answered Shawnie.

"Aww, how nice of her." Shawnie said as they hugged once more.

"But, my question is…are you ready?" Shawnie asked Ali who nodded.

"Yes, I am…let's do this." Ali answered Shawnie as they started off with a slow, but sexy makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly and sexually as Ali soon started to rub Shawnie's diapered area slowly.

"Wed Diapey Wanger very soft." Ali said to Shawnie.

"Thankies. Shawnie said as she returned the favor by rubbing Ali's diapered area.

"Mmmm! Super softies." Shawnie moaned and said back at Ali.

"Thankies… ohhh! Hawder, please?" Ali said, moaned, and asked Shawnie.

"You got it girl!" Shawnie said to Ali as she rubs Ali's diapered area harder while Ali rubs Shawnie's diapered area harder.

"Ohhhh! So hawt!" They moaned and said to each other as they increased their rubbing while they began tongue kissing each other very hard with such passion as Harold resumed the stroking of his baba.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned with such sexual passion, and sexual ecstasy.

"Ohhhh! This is even more hawter!" Harold aka Zordon moaned and said to the camera and the girls as well, as they stopped to respond to Harold.

"Thankies Zordon!" They said to Harold as they resumed tongue kissing and rubbing each other's diapered area as they went harder and harder until it was time.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Shawnie shouted at Ali.

"Let's scissor to finish this off!" Ali said to Shawnie.

"Okies!" Shawnie said as they soon grinded their diapers together.

"Ohhh! Fuck yes!" Shawnie moaned and shouted.

"So Good!" Ali said to Shawnie.

"I FUCKING AGWEE!" Shawnie shouted back at Ali with such pleasure as they grinded each other's diapered areas until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME! AHHHHHHHH...!" They shout as they climaxed hard all over their diapers as they hugged, kissed, and cleaned up.

"That was so much fun!" Ali said to Shawnie as they hugged once again.

"I Agree." Shawnie said to Ali.

"Bye-Bye Wed Diapey Wanger." Ali said as she left as Dawn arrived.

"Hello Dawn." Shawnie said as she and Dawn hugged.

"Greeting Shawnie, it's the Light Purple Diapey Wanger ready to have fun with the super sexy Wed Diapey Wanger." Dawn said to Shawnie making her blush.

"Okies…let's do that." Shawnie said as they began kissing each other until Shawnie playfully pushed Dawn and began licking her hard.

"Ohhhh yes! Lick me hawder, Wed Wanger!" Dawn moaned loud and shouted at Shawnie as she stopped to respond back.

"Okies, Light Purple Diapey Wanger." Shawnie said before she increased her licking.

"Ohhhh...! Merda!" Dawn moaned and cursed in Italian as that word meant "Shit" in Italian.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" Shawnie kept licking her area as she started to finger her area to make things super sexy.

"Ohhhh! Merda! Hawder! Finger me and lick me hawder!" Dawn moaned, cursed in Italian, and shouted in English to Shawnie to pleasure her harder as she stopped licking her area to respond but kept fingering her.

"Okies, but was that Italian?" Shawnie said, before she asked Dawn.

"Si, Mike and Zoey taught me the language." Dawn answered in Italian but explained the reason in English.

"Fascinating." Shawnie said before she resumed licking her area as she kept licking and fingering her area until they were near climax as she used her other hand to rub her own diapered area as well as they stopped and started to pant a bit.

"So, Light Purple Diapey Wanger...what should we do to end this sexy session?" Shawnie asked Dawn who had a very sexy idea.

"How about we 69 each other while we also finger each other." Dawn said to Shawnie who loved the idea.

"Deal!" Shawnie said to Dawn.

"Yay!" Dawn said as they began 69'ing each other's diapered areas while they were also fingering each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned as they kept at it while Harold provides a bit of commentary while stroking his hard baba as well.

"Awww, look at the very sexy and erotic Wed and Light Purple Diapey Wangers, they are pleasing each other so hawd by doing the 69! It's so hawt!" Harold said, speaking to the camera as the girls briefly stopped licking as they kept fingering each other.

"Thankies, Zordon!" They said as they went even harder and harder until it was time.

"Cumsies Time." They said to each other as they kept licking and fingering each other even harder as they soon exploded all over each other's faces and mouths and they soon kissed each other's lips, thus snowballing each other's cumsies.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned softly and sexually as they were also rubbing and groping each other's diapered butts once more as they swallowed each other's cumsies.

"Yummy, tasty, and so cweamy." They said to each other as they kissed and hugged each other before they cleaned up by cleaning up each other's faces and changing each other's diapers as well.

"That was so euphoric and fun." Dawn said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie responded back as they hugged once more before Dawn left, and Marley arrived.

"Rainbow Diapey Wanger, ready." Marley said to Shawnie.

"Yay! Let's have some fun." Shawnie said to Marley.

"Okies!" Marley said as they started off by making out.

"MMMMMM…!" They moaned softly during their makeout session as Harold stopped his stroking to save and conserve his energy as he kept filming, then Marley started humping Shawnie.

"Ohhh! So good!" Shawnie moaned and shouted at Marley.

"I agree!" Marley said as she went harder.

"Mmmm! Wed Diapey Wanger! You are so fucking good!" Marley moaned and said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said as they decided to talk for a bit while they were humping each other's diapered areas.

"So, how are things between you and Scott?" Shawnie asked Marley.

"Just Perfect! He's watching our kid while I'm here." Marley answered Shawnie.

"That's nice." Shawnie responded back.

"How's Crystal doing?" Marley asked them.

"She's doing great." Harold answered Marley who responded back by giving him a thumb up.

"My Family is watching her." Shawnie said to Marley.

"Yay!" Marley said as they kept humping each other while Ali was hanging out with some of the girls and getting to know them in the living room.

"I'm Zoey Smith, nice to meet you." Zoey said to Ali.

"Hello Zoey…nice to meet you too." Ali said as they were rubbing each other's diapered pussies while they were talking to each other.

"You really enjoy this huh?" Ali asked Zoey, making her blush.

"Yeah…I'm kinda busy sexually because I'm a bisexual but I still love and respect my Mikey boo as I'm married to him." Zoey answered Ali.

"How sweet, so how are these parties?" Ali responded back, and asked Zoey another question.

"Just amazing! Mmmm! So good!" Zoey answered, moaned, and shouted with such pleasure in her tone.

"Agwee!" Ali said in agreement.

"Zoey, I want to know everything that you girls do." Ali said to Zoey wanting to know everything about the AB/DL Diaper Sex Parties that the girls had.

"Simple...we just have diapey sex with either our husbands or if you are Gwen and Courtney your wives, then sometimes we have diapey sex with each other…nothing like swingers…but ya know just for fun." Zoey said to Ali as she was surprised in a good way.

"Wow! Seems really awesome!" Ali said to Zoey.

"It is." Zoey said as they went even harder as we return to Marley and Shawnie at the bedroom as they were now using a double dildo.

"So Good! Hawder!" Marley and Shawnie shouted as they were fucking each other even harder and faster…as they were enjoying themselves and enjoying it, as they started to babble like actual adult babies.

"Goo gaa gii! Rainbow Diapey Wanger wuv having hawt diapey sex with sexy Wed Diapey Wanger!" Marley said to Shawnie in baby talk.

"Wed Diapey Wanger wuvs having diapey sex with all of the Diapey Wangers! Ohhhh Goo Goo! Gaa Gaa! Gii Gii! Ahhh!" Shawnie spoke in baby talk, moaned, spoke in baby talk once more…and moaned once again as the two were closer and closer than before.

"GONNA CUMSIES HAWD! AHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and screamed as they climaxed hard in each other's diapers and their diapered areas as they hugged.

"That was so much fun." Marley said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie responded back as Marley left as Amy and Sammy arrived.

"White and Black Diapey Wangers here and ready." Sammy and Amy said to Shawnie.

"Let's do it!" Shawnie said as the trio started making out while doing some triple scissors.

"Mmmmm…!" They moaned softly as they were enjoying it.

"This is so much fun!" Amy said to Sammy and Shawnie.

"Totes!" Sammy said to Amy and Shawnie as well.

"Yeah... But I got something even better." Shawnie said before they stopped as she pulled out a double strap-on dildo.

"Double fuckys." Shawnie said to the twins.

"Ooooh! Okies!" The twins said to Shawnie.

"This is going to be hawt as hell!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"It sure will!" Shawnie said as she began pounding the twins as Harold began to speak.

"Look at my hawt Diapey Wanger wife Shawnie, this is why she is the leader of the Diapey Wangers…because she gets it done, and she's hawt and sexy while being the leader of the Diapey Wangers." Harold said to the camera as Shawnie blushed.

"Damn right!" Shawnie said as she went harder as the twins were making out.

"Mmmm! Hawder, Wed Wanger!" The twins moaned and shouted as they resumed their tongue kissing as Shawnie pounded them even harder.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck yeah!" The twins moaned and shouted with such pleasure as Harold resumed stroking his hard baba.

"Mmmmmmm! Hawt like the sun!" Harold moaned and shouted.

"Thankies Zordon!" Shawnie said back at Harold aka Zordon as she went harder and harder until it was about to happen.

"Wed Wanger double fuckys Cumsies attack!" Shawnie shouted as she exploded inside the twins diapered areas as they climaxed hard.

"Ohhhh!" The trio moaned during the climax as they panted.

"So Good!" The twins said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said to the twins as the trio hugged as Sammy and Amy left and Zoey arrived.

"Light Lavender Diapey Wanger ready." Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Yay! Let's do it." Shawnie said as they started kissing until Zoey began licking Shawnie's diapered area hard.

"Mmmm! Wed Diapey Wanger really tasty!" Zoey muffled and said to Shawnie before she resumed licking Shawnie's diapered area.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Hawder, Light Lavender Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie moaned and said to Zoey who stopped licking to respond.

"Okies!" Zoey said before she resumed licking Shawnie's diapered area and kept it up as Shawnie was turned on.

"Ohhhhh! So good!" Shawnie moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it until Zoey stopped.

"Let's make this even more hawt." Zoey said with a sexy, hot, yet seductive tone in her voice before she pulled out a double dildo.

"Let's fuck each other hawd." Zoey said to Shawnie who then smiled ecstatically as she wanted to do it as well.

"Yes." Shawnie said as they placed the dildo onto their diapered pussies.

"Awesome!" Harold as he resumed his baba stroking as Shawnie and Zoey started to pleasure each other's diapered pussies hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes! Hawder!" They moaned and shouted with such pleasure.

"This is so hawt!" Harold said as he was enjoying what was happening.

"Thankies!" They said as they made out as they kept pounded each other harder.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they were close to climaxing.

"Light Lavender Diapey Wanger gonna Cumsies." Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Wed Diapey Wanger is gonna Cumsies too!" Shawnie said back to Zoey as they were about to explode hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed and moaned as they climaxed hard and at the same time in their diapers, and their diapered areas.

"Mmmmm! So good." Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Totes." Shawnie said as she and Zoey hugged and kissed as Zoey left.

"Does Wed Wanger need a changey?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Yes, Zordon." Shawnie answered Harold as she laid on the bed as Harold started to change her diaper as they take a quick break and chat.

"This is really fun to watch this, Shawnie." Harold said to Shawnie letting her know his opinion.

"You're enjoying this a lot, huh Zordon baby?" Shawnie asked him.

"Yeah...but I'm excited and so horny that I can't wait for my turn." Harold answered her, and told her as well about his excitement, horniness, the fact that he was in fact honest with his wife while he took off the dirty red diaper, then got a fresh red one out as he wiped and powdered her area before he placed it on her butt and started to put it on her.

"Don't worry Harold, it'll happen." Shawnie said to him.

"Okies, Shawnie." Harold said back to her as they kissed before he finished changing Shawnie's diaper.

"Done, all clean, Wed Wanger." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Thankies, Zordon." Shawnie said before they kissed as Kelly and her daughter Taylor arrived.

"What's up ladies?" Shawnie and Harold asked them.

"Nothing much." Taylor answered them before her mom could respond.

"But the Titanium and Bronze Diapey Wangers wants to have fun with the Wed Diapey Wanger." Kelly said to them as well.

"Awesome! Let's do it." Shawnie said to Kelly and Taylor as they started it off with a triple makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" The trio moaned as Kelly and Taylor soon started rubbing Shawnie's diapered area hard while Harold stroked his baba hard.

"HAWT! HAWT! HAWT!" Harold shouted with pleasure and glee.

"Mmmm! Wed Diapey Wanger so soft." Kelly moaned and said to Shawnie.

"I agwee Mommy." Taylor said to her mom before focusing on Shawnie.

"You are so wet." Taylor said to Shawnie.

"Mmmm! Oh, Thankies!" Shawnie moaned and said to Kelly and Taylor as they kept at it until they stopped as they thought of something very sexy.

"I have an idea for Zordon." Shawnie said to them.

"What's that Wed Diapey Wanger?" Kelly and Taylor asked her.

"Triple 69." Shawnie said and answered them.

"Yes!" Taylor and Kelly said back at Shawnie as they started to lick each other's diapered areas as Shawnie licked Taylor's diapered area, Taylor licked Kelly's diapered area and Kelly licked Shawnie's diapered area.

"Holy mother of God!" Harold shouted as he started stroking his baba even harder.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck yeah!" Harold moaned and shouted as he was loving what was going on.

"Mmmmm…! So good!" They moaned, muffled, and said to each other as they kept it up before they started to add each other's fingers to increase the pleasure until it was time for Harold to climax.

"Diapey Wangers! I want to Cumsies all over your beautiful faces...is that okay?" Harold aka Zordon asked Shawnie, Kelly, and Taylor.

"Yes!" They answered him.

"Great ladies!" Harold said as Shawnie, Taylor, and Kelly got down on their knees, opened their mouths and got their tongues out as Harold stroked his baba very hard and very fast as he was about to burst.

"Here it comes!" Harold shouted as he was about to climax all over the girls faces.

"Ohhh! So fucking good!" Harold moaned and said as he climaxed all over their faces, tongues, and mouths as they swallowed his cumsies.

"Mmm! Creamy Cumsies Zordon!" They said as they finished off their sexy session by rubbing each other's diapered pussies.

"Gonna Cumsies! OHHHHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard.

"That was so much fun." Shawnie said to the Mother and Daughter.

"Totes." Kelly and Taylor said to Shawnie as they hugged as Kelly and Taylor left while Blaineley arrived.

"Maroon Wed Diapey Wanger, ready."

"Another Wed Diapey Wanger, that is awesome." Shawnie said to Blaineley.

"Yes, but you are still the leader." Blaineley said back to Shawnie.

"Exactly." Shawnie said to Blaineley.

"Even though you are the leader, I'm still a doctor." Blaineley said to Shawnie.

"Correct, now let's get it on." Shawnie said to Blaineley.

"Okies then." Blaineley said before she and Shawnie began to makeout softly before they stopped and Blaineley started to rub and lick Shawnie's diapered area hard.

"Mmmm!" Blaineley moaned and muffled as she was also rubbing her diapered area as well.

"Yes! Lick the Wed Diapey Wanger Hawder!" Shawnie shouted at Blaineley who stopped to reply back.

"Yes ma'am." Blaineley said before she resumed licking her hard before she began to finger her area hard as well.

"Yes, keep going." Harold said as he focused on filming for now but he was aroused

"Ohhhh! Yes yes yes! So fucking good!" Shawnie moaned and shouted at Blaineley.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…!" Blaineley moaned and muffled as she kept at it.

"Ohhhh!" Shawnie moaned as she was close to climaxing.

"Wed Diapey Wanger gonna Cumsies!" Shawnie shouted out as Blaineley stopped licking but kept the fingering up.

"Really?" Blaineley asked Shawnie who seductively nodded.

"Well, let me help you." Blaineley said as she soon grabbed a red dildo and used it on Shawnie's diapered pussy while she kept rubbed her own diapered pussy.

"Mmmm! Like that" Blaineley moaned and asked Shawnie.

"Yes! So very much, Ohhhh!" Shawnie answered Blaineley and moaned at the same time as they kept it up until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Blaineley shouted at Shawnie.

"Me too!" Shawnie responded back at Blaineley.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" They moaned as they exploded in their diapers as they kissed each other.

"Mmmm! So good." Shawnie moaned and said to Blaineley.

"I agwee!" Blaineley said as she left while Bridgette arrived.

"Ocean Blue Diapey Wanger, ready for some awesome and fun diapey sex." Bridgette said to Shawnie.

"Awesome! So is Wed Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie said to Bridgette.

"Let's do it...Shawnie." Bridgette said to Shawnie.

"Okies, Bridgey." Shawnie said to Bridgette as they started by kissing each other hard, as then they started to makeout hard as they were French Kissing.

"MMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned before they started to scissors each other's diapered areas.

"Ohhhh! So soft! So hawt! Hawder!" Shawnie and Bridgette moaned and said to each other as they were enjoying it.

"This is so much fun!" Bridgette said to Shawnie as she was enjoying it.

"Totes!" Shawnie said in agreement as they kept at it and meanwhile…Outside of the room in the living room Gwen and Courtney were scissoring each other as they decided to talk.

"Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, Gwenny." Courtney responded back.

"How about we go next after Bridgette?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen as they kept scissoring each other's diapered areas…and back in the bedroom Shawnie was pounding Bridgette with a red strap-on dildo.

"Oh yeah! Fuck my Ocean Blue Diapey Wanger Diapey Pussy Hawder! Just like my Geoffy!" Bridgette shouted at Shawnie.

"Okies!" Shawnie responded back as she increased her pounding while Harold was enjoying the view as he started stroking his hard baba again and he even started to talk about it.

"This is so awesome! My sexy Wed Wanger wifey wuvs fucking her fellow Diapey Wangers." Harold said on camera.

"Yes I do!" Shawnie shouted as she was getting closer as she pounded Bridgette even harder.

"Ohhhh! Wed Diapey Wanger gonna Cumsies hawd!" Shawnie said to Bridgette.

"Me too!" Bridgette responded back as they kept it up as Shawnie stopped pounding with the strap-on as they were scissoring each other again but this time they were really about to burst.

"Diapey Wanger Double scissor Cumsies climaxtion!" Bridgette and Shawnie shouted as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" They moaned, groaned and screamed as they climaxed all over their diapers and their diapered areas.

"Ohhhhh! So good." They said to each other.

"Totes!" Harold said before he stopped stroking as Bridgette and Shawnie cleaned up.

"That was so fun!" Bridgette said to Shawnie.

"It sure was." Shawnie said back in agreement as they hugged before Bridgette left, as Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Midnight Blue Diapey Wanger." Gwen said to Shawnie before Courtney was next.

"Dark Beige Diapey Wanger." Courtney said to Shawnie before they both started to speak.

"Ready." They said to Shawnie.

"Let's do it." Shawnie said as the trio started it off by having a triple makeout session while rubbing each other diapered pussies.

"Mmmmm! So soft and wet." They moaned and said to each other as they kept at it until they do something really sexy as they decided to do triple scissoring while they kept making out.

"Mmmm!" They moaned with such sexuality that Harold was even surprised.

"Holy shit!" Harold said as he started stroking his baba again.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Harold moaned and shouted as he kept it up while the trio kept scissoring and making out.

"Ohhhh...Gosh! I'm gonna cumsies in my diapey!" Harold moaned and shouted with such glee, happiness, and ecstasy.

"Mmmmm! Me too!" Shawnie moaned and shouted as well.

"US TOO!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as the trio kept scissoring each other but even harder while Harold kept stroking his baba harder.

"OHHHH! ZORDON GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY WEALLY HAWD!" Harold moaned and shouted.

"Do it! Cumsies in your Diapey Master Zordon!" Shawnie, Gwen, and Courtney shouted as Harold aka Zordon kept at it until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES!" Harold shouted before his climax.

"AHHHHHHHHH…!" Harold moaned and screamed as he climaxed hard his diaper as the girls were about to explode.

"TRIO WANGER CUMSIES TIME! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio shouted and moaned as they exploded hard and all over each other's diapers.

"Mmmmm…so good." The girls said to each other before they tongue kissed while Harold sexually smiled.

"Nice job ladies." Harold said seductively as he gave them a thumb up.

"Thankies Master Zordon." The trio said to Harold as Shawnie, Gwen, and Courtney hugged before Gwen and Courtney left.

"Would you mind changing my diapey Shawnie?" Harold asked her.

"I don't mind at all, baby cakes." Shawnie answered him as she began to change his diaper as she took off his diaper, she wiped him, and powdered him before she grabbed a fresh Bambino's Classicos Diaper and began to place it on him as Shawnie placed Harold's fresh diaper under his butt while she began to speak to him.

"That was your 3rd cumsies, so no more...just until you're turn… okies Harold baby?" Shawnie said to Harold and asked him as well.

"Yes Shawnie." Harold answered her.

"Thankies." Shawnie said as she kissed him.

"There ya go, all clean." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Thankies Shawnie." Harold said to her as they kissed once again before Jasmine arrived.

"Khaki Diapey Wanger, ready." Jasmine said to Shawnie.

"You were once a monster but now you are now a Diapey Wanger…hooray!" Shawnie said to Jasmine.

"That's right." Jasmine said back.

"Let's do it." Shawnie said to Jasmine in response.

"Okies!" Jasmine responded back as they started making out while they began rubbing their diapered areas together slowly, softly, yet sexually.

"Mmmmm! Wed Diapey Wanger you are so soft." Jasmine said to Shawnie

"So are you Khaki Diapey Wanger." Shawnie said as they soon increased their grinding in their diapered areas.

"Ohhhh! Go faster!" Shawnie moaned and shouted at Jasmine.

"Okies!" Jasmine said back at Shawnie as Harold was focused on filming the action but he starts to provide some commentary.

"Jasmine was once a monster but now she is a fellow diapey wanger." Harold said on camera.

"She's doing an amazing and hawt job as one." Shawnie said to the camera.

"Thankies." Jasmine said before she began humping Shawnie very hard.

"Ohhhhh! This feels so fucking good." Jasmine said to Shawnie.

"Totes!" Shawnie said to Jasmine in agreement as Jasmine kept humping Shawnie.

"How do ya like it Wed Diapey Wanger?" Jasmine asked Shawnie.

"Wed Diapey Wanger wuv it so much!" Shawnie answered her.

"Good!" Jasmine said before she went even harder as they were close.

"Khaki Diapey Wanger gonna cumsies!" Jasmine said to Shawnie.

"So is Wed Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie said to Jasmine.

"Yes! Cumsies for Master Zordon!" Harold said to them.

"Yes Master Zordon!" They kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard as they hugged and kissed.

"That was fun, being a Diapey Wanger...thankies for giving me a chance Shawnie." Jasmine said to Shawnie

"You're welcome." Shawnie said to Jasmine who left as MacArthur and Sanders arrived.

"Dark blue wanger and blue wanger, ready." Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar and Sasha Sanders said to Shawnie.

"Awesome." Shawnie said to them.

"Let's do it, MacArthur." Sasha said to MacArthur.

"Right Sanders." MacArthur said to Sasha.

"It's Sasha Sanders." Sanders said by reminding MacArthur of her first name.

"Right..." MacArthur said to Sasha.

"Come on, girls. Let's have fun." Shawnie said to them.

"Okies." MacArthur, Sasha Sanders, and Shawnie started making out but The Cadets soon began licking Shawnie hard.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shawnie moaned and shouted.

"This is so awesome!" Shawnie said to The Cadets as they stopped to respond back.

"Thankies Wed Diapey Wanger!" They said to Shawnie as MacArthur and Sasha kept licking her diapered area until they got an idea.

"Double fuckys?" MacArthur and Sasha asked Shawnie.

"Yes!" Shawnie answered The Cadets who grabbed their Strap-on dildoes which were in their colors of Blue and Dark Blue as they began to Shawnie hard as MacArthur's diapered area, while Sasha pounded her diapered butt hard.

"Oh! Yeah! Keep it coming! So hawt!" Shawnie said to The Cadets.

"Yes, Wed Diapey Wanger!" The Cadet Diapey Wangers kept fucking Shawnie harder and harder while Harold enjoyed it.

"This is getting hawter." Harold said as he liked it.

"Thankies." They said to him as The Cadets kept at it.

"SO GOOD!" The Cadets shouted at Shawnie.

"Ahhhhh! SO FUCKING HAWT!" Shawnie moaned and screamed at the Cadets as they soon were about to explode.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Shawnie, MacArthur, and Sasha shouted as The Cadets went even harder as they soon climaxed inside of Shawnie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The trio moaned and screamed during the climax as The Cadets pulled out of Shawnie's area.

"MacArthur, Sasha, that was great." Shawnie said to The Cadets.

"Thankies." MacArthur and Sasha said as they all hugged as The Cadets left and Jo arrived.

"Dark Grey Diapey Wanger, ready to have some hawt diapey sex.

"Let's go." Shawnie said as they made out to start things off but then Jo started to rub Shawnie's diapered area hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Shawnie moaned loudly.

"Dark Grey Diapey Wanger ain't gentle..." Jo said to Shawnie as she had a menacingly, yet sexy smile/smirk on her face turning Shawnie on.

"Good!" Shawnie said before she started to rub Jo's diapered area as well.

"Mmmmm!" Shawnie moaned out.

"OH YEAH!" Jo shouted as she liked it as they kept rubbing each other until Jo began to hump Shawnie's diapered area hard as it turned her on.

"Like that?" Jo asked Shawnie.

"FUCK YEAH! HUMP ME HAWDER!" Shawnie shouted as Jo understood and humped Shawnie even harder.

"OH YEAH! SO FUCKING GOOD!" Jo and Shawnie shouted before they made out as Harold kept filming.

"Super hawt." Harold said to the girls as they stopped to respond.

"Why Thankies Master Zordon!" They said to Harold aka Zordon as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies." Jo said to Shawnie.

"Me too!" Shawnie said back as they went even harder as it was time.

"Double Diapey Wanger cumsies explosion! AHHHHHH!" Jo and Shawnie said before they moaned as they climaxed all over their diapers.

"Mmmmmm…" They moaned softly as they panted before they fist-bumped each other.

"So…Wed Diapey Wanger, how was that humping?" Jo asked Shawnie.

"Amazing and hawt! You are the toughest Diapey Wanger." Shawnie answered Jo.

"Why thankies and I know." Jo said as she hugged Shawnie and left as Izzy arrived

"Orange Diapey Wanger is here!" Izzy said to Shawnie.

"Another former monster who is now a Diapey Wanger...what do you think of being on the good side for a change?" Shawnie said to Izzy and asked her.

"Amazing! Let's have some fun!" Shawnie said before they started kissing as Izzy was now licking Shawnie's diapered area hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Izzy moaned and muffled with passion in her eyes and ecstasy in her voice.

"Ohhhh! So good!" Shawnie moaned and shouted as Harold was liking it a lot before Izzy began rubbing her own diapered area.

"Mmmmm! So good." Izzy moaned and muffled before she responded by complimenting it.

"Thankies! Keep this up! Orange Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie said to Izzy as she kept pleasuring Shawnie.

"MMMMMMMMM! SO GOOD!" Izzy moaned and muffled before she stopped licking so she could shout with pleasure about Shawnie's diapered area before she resumed licking.

"Ahhhh! Gonna cumsies soon! Let's do some bumpies." Shawnie moaned, shouted, and said to Izzy.

"Okies." Izzy said before they started bumping each other's diapered areas hard.

"Ohhhhhh...! Oh yeah! God yeah! This is hawt as fuck!" Shawnie and Izzy moaned and shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"DOUBLE DIAPEY WANGER CUMSIES ATTACK!" They said as they exploded all over each other's diapers.

"So good!" They said before they kissed and hugged each other as Izzy left and Dakota arrived.

"Here I am... Cerise Hollywood Pink Diapey Wanger, ready for some sexy fun." Dakota said to Shawnie.

"Awesome! Let's have some fun." Shawnie said to Dakota as they kissed softly before they start getting it on by making out.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned, then before long…Dakota started to scissors with Shawnie hard.

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah! OH, FUCK YEAH!" Dakota and Shawnie moaned and shouted with such pleasure as they were instantly enjoying it.

"Wed Diapey Wanger you are so hawt and sexy! Mmmm!" Dakota said to Shawnie as she sexually moaned.

"Thankies so are you…you are also hawt and sexy! Hollywood Pink Diapey Wanger!" Shawnie said to Dakota back as they soon began wrestling with each other's tongues as they scissor each other even harder.

"Mmmmmm!" Both of them moaned during their sexy makeout and scissors session as they kept it up but decided to stop to do something really fun.

"How about some sexy drooly 69 action?" Dakota asked Shawnie.

"Oooooh…totes." Shawnie said as they started licking, sucking and drooled all over each other's diapered area.

"Mmmmm! So good." Shawnie moaned, muffled, and said to Dakota who stopped to reply back.

"Thankies, so is yours!" Dakota said as they resumed licking, sucking, and drooling all over their pink tacos like it was a buffet as Harold was getting more turned on but he kept filming.

"This is getting hawter and hawter by the seconds!" Harold said as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohh! Gonna Cumsies!" Dakota softly moaned and said to Shawnie.

"Me too!" Shawnie said back as they went harder and harder as they soon began to explode.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" They moaned while they exploded inside of each other's mouths and faces.

"Ohhhh! So good!" They moaned and said as they got up and kissed, thus sharing each other's cumsies as they snowballed before they cleaned up, hugged, and kissed once again.

"That was fun." Dakota said to Shawnie.

"I agree." Shawnie said as they hugged once more as Dakota left, and Sierra arrived with a smile on her face as she was excited.

"Hiya! Purple Diapey Wanger! Ready!" Sierra said as she was upbeat, positive, and ready.

"Awesome!" Shawnie said as they didn't waste time and began kissing each other while rubbing their diapered areas hard.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned with sexual glee, pleasure, and more as they loved it…they kept making out.

"Mmmmmm...!" They both moaned loudly as they were enjoying it before they decided to talk for a bit.

"Did you ever show the Diapey Wanger outfit to Cody?" Shawnie asked Sierra.

"Yeah, he wuvs it a lot. He even asked me to wear it one time." Sierra answered Shawnie and told her as well.

"Awesome!" Shawnie said as they increase their rubbing.

"Mmm! You want to do something even more sexy?" Shawnie asked Sierra.

"Yes! What is it?" Sierra answered her, then asked her as well.

"How about…we scissor each other's diapey pussies while we makeout…hawd." Shawnie said as she whispered that last part to Sierra's ear turning her on.

"YES!" Sierra said as they started scissoring each other hawd while also making out, making Harold feel and look even more hornier.

"HAWT! HAWT! HAWT! SO FUCKING HAWT!" Harold shouted as he liked it.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Sierra and Shawnie moaned as they kept making out until it was time.

"Purple Diapey Wanger gonna Cumsies!" Sierra said to Shawnie.

"Me too!" Shawnie said as they scissor each other even harder until…it was time.

"Cumsies Time! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They shouted and moaned as they climax before they shared a sexy kiss.

"That was hawt." Shawnie said to Sierra.

"Totes." Sierra said in agreement as they hugged and kissed once again before Sierra left.

"Do you want another changey?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Sure." Shawnie answered him as Harold changed her diaper.

"There you go, Wed Diapey Wanger is all clean." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Thankies Harold…I mean Master Zordon." Shawnie said as Harold giggled and they kissed briefly as Heather arrived.

"Here I am... THE GREEN DIAPEY WANGER!" Heather said and announced to Shawnie and Harold.

"From being one of the Monsters to being one of the Diapey Wangers." Shawnie said to Heather who nodded.

"How does this feel to be on the good side for a change?" Shawnie asked Heather.

"It feels awesome...now let's do it." Heather answered and told Shawnie to begin having diaper sex as they began by slowly, and softly making out as they were doing it in a really sexual way.

"Mmmmm...!" Both of them moaned so softly and sexually making Harold really aroused.

"Wed Diapey Wanger, Green Diapey Wanger... may I stroke my baba during this? Please?" Harold asked them.

"Mmm... Heather what do you say?" Shawnie softly moaned before she asked Heather.

"Mmmm...sure." Heather moaned softly as she thought about it before she answered.

"Thankies, may I also cumsies over you're faces, boobies, and mouths? If that's okay?" Harold asked Shawnie and Heather as well, then they thought about it for a bit before they responded to Harold.

"Okies." Shawnie and Heather answered Harold.

"Woohoo!" Harold cheered as he started stroking his baba as Heather soon pinned Shawnie on the bed.

"Time to show Wed Diapey Wanger why the Green Diapey Wanger is the most Superior Diapey Wanger." Heather said to Shawnie as it sounded like a challenge…because it was a challenge.

"Really…?" Shawnie asked Heather who nodded.

"Yes, so Shawnie aka the Wed Diapey Wanger do you accept?" Heather answered Shawnie and responded back with a question of her own.

"Challenge accepted." Shawnie said as they shook each other's hands before they started off their challenge by scissoring each other hard.

"Ohhhhh! So good!" Shawnie and Heather moaned before they went even harder.

"This is going to be so fucking hawt!" Harold said to himself as Shawnie and Heather kept at it until they switched to humping each other's diapered areas.

"Green Diapey Wanger won't give up." Heather said to Shawnie.

"Neither will the Wed Diapey Wanger." Shawnie said as she humped Heather even harder.

"Ohhhhh!" Shawnie moaned as she kept humping Heather harder and harder.

"Ahhhh! Ohhh yes!" Heather moaned and shouted as she was close to giving up as they kept at it until it was time.

"Green Diapey Wanger is gonna Cumsies!" Heather shouted at Shawnie.

"Wed Diapey Wanger is gonna Cumsies too!" Shawnie shouted at Heather as well.

"So is Zordon!" Harold shouted as he got close and stroked his baba even harder.

"Almost there…" Harold said and groaned as it was time for the girls to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" They moaned as they climaxed hard inside of their diapered areas while Harold was still stroking his hard baba very fast and really hard as he was about to explode.

"Girls…Zordon is about to Cumsies, it's time to open your mouths, and reveal your beautiful boobies to me." Harold said to them.

"Okies." Heather and Shawnie said as they took off their helmets, and their Diapey Wanger tops…revealing their sexy boobies as Shawnie had 36 G-Cup Breasts while Heather had 36DD Breasts as they opened their mouths and even got their tongues out.

"Mmm…" They moaned and cooed as Harold was about to explode.

"Oh gosh! Here it comes! OHHHHHHHH!" Harold shouted and moaned as he climaxed hard all over their faces, chests, and tongues as he soon gasped, panted, and sighed.

"Woo!" Harold said as he kept panting.

"Wow, hehehe." Shawnie and Heather said as they also giggled as well before they cleaned up by licking up Harold's cumsies and swallowing it.

"Cweamy." They said before they cleaned up and put the top of their Diapey Wangers uniform back on.

"Let's call this a tie." Heather said to Shawnie.

"Deal." Shawnie said before they shook hands, then they hugged and even shared a brief tongue kiss.

"Ladies, that was magnificent." Harold said to Heather and Shawnie.

"Thankies, Zordon." Heather and Shawnie said to him.

"You're welcome." Harold said as Heather and Shawnie hugged once again hugged before she left as Shawnie and Harold were finally alone.

"Are you ready Zordon?" Shawnie asked him.

"Yes, I am. Zordon has been waiting all night." Harold answered and said to Shawnie.

"Good…" Shawnie said as they wasted no time and started to kiss each other hard leading to a sexy makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" Shawnie and Harold moaned as they both fell onto their bed as they kept making out until Shawnie grabbed Harold's still very hard baba.

"Ohhh!

"Wed Diapey Wanger gonna wuv her hubby's big baba. Shawnie said as she started licking it and began to suck it hard.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned softly.

"Oh yeah! Suck my baba Hawder, Wed Diapey Wanger!" Harold shouted and told Shawnie to suck his baba harder.

"Okies Zordon!" Shawnie said to Harold as she kept sucking his baba harder as Harold was turned on.

"Mmmm! I wuv you so much!" Harold moaned and said to Shawnie.

"Mmmmm!" Shawnie moaned as she stopped sucking his baba to respond back to what Harold told her.

"I wuv you too!" Shawnie said before she deepdrooled and deepthroated Harold's baba as he soon started to fuck her face.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned as she was loving that Harold was fucking her face.

"Oh yeah!" Harold said as he loved fucking her face as well as he kept it going as Shawnie started to rub her diapered area hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Shawnie moaned really loud as she was aroused and turned on.

"This is gweat!" Harold said as Shawnie kept it up until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies! I can't hold it!" Harold shouted before he cumsies all over Shawnie's face, mouth, and lips.

"Ohhhhh!" Harold moaned during his climax as he enjoyed it.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned as she swallowed it.

"Yummy Cumsies! Now it's time you return the favor."

"Okies." Harold said as he pinned Shawnie onto the bed and began licking her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmm!" Harold moaned and muffled as he began licking her and fingering her hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH…! FUCK YEAH! SO HAWT! KEEP IT COMING MASTER ZORDON!" Shawnie moaned and shouted with such sexual glee as Harold did what he was told as he kept licking and fingering her but at an even harder and faster pace.

"OHHHHHHHH…! YES! YES! YES!" Shawnie moaned and shouted as Harold kept at it until it was time for Shawnie to climax hard.

"Wed Diapey Wanger Cumsies attack! AHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie screamed and moaned as she exploded all over Harold's face.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned softly as she sighed with euphoria.

"Nice... now it's time for my final attack." Harold said to Shawnie who smiled like a giddy school girl as she was giddy like a school girl.

"Do it, Harold Baby!" Shawnie said to Harold who cleaned up his face before he started to pound her diapered area.

"Ohhhh…!" Shawnie moaned softly as she loved having diaper sex with Harold, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Can you speak some Japanese to me? It turns me on and it's so hawt when you do it baby cakes!" Shawnie asked Harold and explained to him why she wanted him to speak a bit of Japanese.

"Okies." Harold said before he began.

"Sō sō! Harouddo wa kare no wattou~en'u~ingā wifey hawd o seikō suru tsumori!" Harold shouted in Japanese as it was roughly translated in English as "Oh yeah! Harold is gonna fuck his hawt Wed Diapey Wanger wifey hawd!" as Shawnie was turned on.

"Mmm! Talk more Japanese, please

"Okies!" Harold said as he began to speak some more Japanese while he pounds his hot wife's diapered area hard.

"Anata wa Diapey Wangers no Le Sexy Goddessdesu!" Harold said as it was translated in English as "You are so hawt Le Sexy Goddess of The Diapey Wangers!" as he kept pounding away while Shawnie was turned on once more.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Fuck me hawder! Cumsies all over my Diapey Wanger body!" Shawnie moaned and shouted at Harold to climax all over her.

"Okies!" Harold said as he went harder and harder as they started kissing each other because they were in the Missionary Position.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during their kiss as it was a sexy tongue kiss as they soon felt a feeling inside of their bodies as something was about to explode.

"SHIT! GONNA CUMSIES!" Harold shouted at Shawnie.

"ME TOO!" Shawnie shouted back at Harold as they were close to climaxing.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They both moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard at the same time…then they panted as they cleaned up and changed each other's diapers as they started to talk to each other.

"So Shawnie, what did you think of my performance as Zordon?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Incredible and sexy, Harold." Shawnie said as she kissed his cheeks.

"Thankies Shawnie." Harold responded back as they briefly and softly kissed each other's lips.

"Call the Diapey Wangers please?" Shawnie asked him.

"Yes, Wed Diapey Wanger." Harold answered Shawnie as he went to the top of the stairs looking at the girls who were in the living room.

"Girls…my wife Shawnie also known as the Wed Diapey Wanger wants to see you all immediately." Harold said as he called in the girls.

"Okies Harold." The girls said to him as they went up the stairs to Harold and LeShawna aka Shawnie's bedroom in a single file line until all 25 girls were in the bedroom as it was a freaking huge bedroom that it was converted into a large nursery for tonight.

"Fellow Diapey Wangers! It is now time for the All Diapey Wanger reunion finale!" Shawnie announced to all of the girls as Harold was still filming.

"Yay! Woohoo!" The girls cheered and said while they were clapping.

"Before we start, honestly...your thoughts about me as the host for tonight's reunion?" Shawnie said and asked them.

"Sexy! Hawt! Awesome! Romantic! And fun!" The 25 Diapey Wangers answered Shawnie.

"Aww, Thankies Girls. Let's thank my husband Harold McGrady for filming this and thank him for being Zordon." Shawnie said to the girls

"Thankies Harold! Also known as Zordon!" The girls and Shawnie said to Harold.

"Hey, You're welcome." Harold said to the girls and Shawnie as well.

"Now let the finale begin!" Shawnie said to the girls.

"Yay!" They cheered as the girls, and Shawnie had diaper sex while Harold filmed all of it as They all went wild, scissoring each other, doing bumpies, doing humpies, rubbing each other's diapered areas, some of them did triple 69, some of them even did some quadruple 69, as some of them were using Strap-on dildoes while they were having diaper sex, and some of the girls were using toys as well.

"Ahhhh! Yes! So good! Hawder! Faster!" The girls moaned and shouted as they were loving it.

"Wow, 26 girls getting it on…and I got it all on film, this is so awesome!" Harold said as he kept filming as it was almost time.

"SUPER MEGA DIAPEY WANGER CUMSIES EXPLOSION!" Shawnie and the rest of the girls shouted as they were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed and moaned as they climaxed hard in their diapers as Harold got all of it on video as the girls panted and smiled happily.

"Ahhh…this Diapey Wangers reunion was so awesome and so sexy. Bye-bye everybody, I hope y'all enjoyed it." Shawnie said to the camera as she looked straight at the camera.

"Bye bye, everybody!" The girls said as Harold turned off the camera as everyone cleaned up, changed each other's diapers and got ready for bed.

"How was that girls?" Shawnie asked the girls.

"So…hawt." The girls answered her.

"That was sexy, hawt, and so much fun Shawnie." Harold said to her.

"Aww, thankies String bean." Shawnie said back as they kissed.

"Night-night Harold." Shawnie said to him.

"Night-night Shawnie." Harold said back as they got to fall asleep on their bed.

"Nighty-night girls." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Nighty-night Shawnie." The girls responded back as everyone finally fell asleep to end the night.

 **HOW WAS THAT? WAS IT HOT? READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
